Chapter 10
by Seamuslover
Summary: This is my Chapter 10 of HPFF


"_I'm going to do it" Harry said. "After tonight I'm going away and look for Dumbledore. Wanna come with?" he asked Ron. "Yeah of course!" Ron shouted and they saw Hermione standing outside. "But wait" Ron said. "Isn't Hermione coming with us, then?"_

_ Apparently Hermione heard them and as she started at The Black Lake, she said: "No Ron, I'm not coming with. I'm sorry but you'll have to do this without me." _

**Chapter 10**

"Why not?" Harry asked. "I told you already like a million times! I'm finishing school and besides, I'm kind of tired of all the traveling. I just want to stay here, on one place and not running from everyone."

"But" Ron said. "We're not running _from_ everyone, we're running _to _everyone."

"No time to make jokes" Harry whispered. "Yeah sensed that" Ron replied.

"Guys, I'm just not coming, okay? And you will- you will just have to deal with

that." It looked like Hermione got tears in her eyes, but she blinked them away. "Okay, okay Hermione relax" Ron answered, as he gave her a hug.

That night, it was the night of the feast. Like usual, the four tables were perfectly next to each other. They were covered with red cloths and food. More food than Harry could ever imagine after so much time. Chocolate cakes and fountains and regular cakes and meat. Don't get me started on meat. Juicy steak and so much hamburgers. The only thing different was, that the House Elf's, who mostly spent their time in the kitchen, where standing in the sides. Harry looked for Dobby, his friend, but he also died. Everybody did, really.

"Come on. Let's sit" Ron said as he walked to the table. Harry and Hermione sat on both sides of him and took food of the silver and golden trays.

After a while, professor McGonagall stood up. "Welcome, welcome students. Can I have your attention, please? Mr Finnigan, please. Thank you. Welcome. I know that things have been a little odd, because of… understanding reasons. We have already gotten allot of owls for next year. Remind that we don't have all of them, so keep sending them, please. That's all I wanted to say. Have a nice meal." Then she sat down and everybody joined their dinner again.

After two hours Harry almost puked. The last few months he just ate some sandwiches and tonight… Tonight I ate more than his stomach could hold. "Don't you ever stop eating?" Hermione asked Ron, who ate already more than Harry, but he kept going. "What? I'm hungry" he answered as he ate his chicken wings. The room was nice and warm and his stomach was full. If there weren't so many people, Harry could easily fall asleep. But he didn't. Instead of that, he talked with Fred and George, who were across him. "We're thinking of putting some Muggle- stuff on the market. Like those pins, to open the door? You know."

"Keys?" Harry asked. "You don't have keys."

"We do have keys, we just don't use them" George said. "No those clip- thins. Pa- paperclips? Is that something?" Harry nodded. "Yes that's something. But there not used to open doors." The twins looked at each other. "We know. But if you're locked up in your room, you gotta leave somehow, right?" They laughed, but stopped when they saw Mrs Weasley look angry at them from a few seats away. "Anyway" Fred said, facing Harry again. "We were also thinking of selling actual food. Like chocolate and stuff, you know? I don't really think allot of people would by it, but that's okay." They talked for little while more and then Hermione announced that she was going upstairs to sleep and soon Ron and Harry followed her. "Pack your bags, Ron. Tomorrow we're gone" Harry said as they walked up the stairs. "I wanted to be out of here before dinner."

"But, are we going to have time to say goodbye to everyone?" Ron asked. "'Cause I really want to say bye to Hermione and my mum and dad and Fred and George and Ginny and Seamus and Thomas and-"

"I get it, Ron. You need to say bye to everyone. But we don't have time for that. So I thought, waking up early, pack the last things, get sandwiches from downstairs and then wright some letters. You know, for the people you just mentioned. I just thought that it would be faster." Ron stopped. "Wait, do you mean… just leave? That we suddenly aren't here anymore?"

"Yes Ron, that's exactly what I just said" Harry said, not stopping like Ron. "And then, will get a few owls to deliver all of them." Ron ran to get next to Harry again, who was just walking through. "I can't even say bye to Hermione?" Now it was Harry who stopped. "Yes. Hermione is okay. Let's just be personal for the people we care about."

They were at The Fat Lady's painting and as they said the password ('The Hunger Games') Ron asked Harry a question he was afraid to answer. "Do you mean my sister?" Harry felt himself getting red. "No."

"You do, do you? I knew it! Can we tell Hermione that I was right? I'm never right!" Ron looked so happy that again, Harry was afraid to tell him about Ginny. "Sure. Tell her. I'm going up, okay?" As Ron walked to Hermione, who was laying on the sofa in her pajama's reading The Tales Of Beedle The Bard, Harry went upstairs where he got in his pajama's, too. He folded his clothes nicely and putted them in his trunk. He was thinking of first going to The Leaky Cauldron and wash his clothes and just stay there for a while to get things in order. Here it was so crowded, even when everyday people go home, and in The Leaky Cauldron he could just lock himself in his room or room- service, just so people stop staring at him. He packed the last pile of clothes and his broomstick and closet the trunk. He put the clothes for tomorrow on his nightstand and went into bed. He didn't here Ron come in to the room, because he fell asleep immediately.

Harry had put his alarm on 9 o'clock. He lay in bed for half an hour and then thought that it was really time to wake up. As he put his clothes on, he woke Ron. Ron mostly slept out, so it took Harry more time to wake him up. "Ron! Ron!" he whispered. "Wha-?" Ron said, drowsily. "Wake up!" When they both had their clothes on, they packet their trunk. Everything was checked three times, just to make sure they had everything. Harry and Ron spend their days writing letters to everyone. Hagrid, Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley, Fred and George. Even to Ginny and Hermione, just something to remember them by while they were gone.

At 5 o'clock sharp, Harry and Ron were at the tower room full of owls. They took two browns owls and a white one, who reminded Harry of Hedwig. They tied their letters and went back to The Common Room. Hermione and Ginny were in front of the fire. It was nice and warm in The Common Room and Harry almost felt sad leaving this place.


End file.
